For the love of Hot Cocoa
by STARS-Envy
Summary: Ed and Envy go out to get hot cocoa! 8D Written by..well...a sleep-deprived girl.. Edvy. Kissing. Booty grabbing, and other stupid things go down!


Okayy…I haven't written anything…at all…for a while, and trust me, I've tried. I just…well…suck! 8D

Anyway, FMA phase, huge Edvy phase too.

This fic is also sort of based on something that happened to me and my friend. :3

Oh; and this is prolly gonna be OOC as all fuck. 8DDDDDD!

AND AND AND, I PRESENT TO YOU~ 'For the Love of hot Cocoa!"

….The title will make sense…I swear to god it will..XD or not…^-^;

**Fullmetal Alchemist does NOT belong to me; neither do the characters. I'm just a girl who is trying to better her writing with a sexy pairing like Edvy. **

**Warning, this **_**is**_** yaoi. There will be a kissing scene. If you do ****not**** like yaoi, please don't read this, or bash me for liking it. **

* * *

The sound of feet on pavement echoed throughout the peaceful city, a couple comfortably making their way towards a towards an old café.

The two arrived in a matter of minutes, hands twined with one another's. As they entered, they were greeted with a warm atmosphere, and the light chatter of a few people splayed out across the room. The girl at the register smiled warmly at them.

"Hey Ed! _Envy" _She gave the green-haired male an annoyed glance, before turning back to Ed._ "_…How've you been?" The blond asked leaning on the counter next to the cash register.' The girl was wearing a tube top, and a pair of jeans. Even though it was the middle of winter in Central.

Ed smiled warmly at the girl, looking over towards Envy to see him roll his eyes. "I've been good, just been busy as all hell with work and stuff. What about you, Win?" The blonde asked, feeling the hand that was once twined with his own slip out of his grasp, he watched Envy walk towards a table, mumbling something about calling him when his reunion with the blond bitch was over.

As the two continued to chat, Envy propped his legs onto a table, lazily pulling out his iPod from his hoodie's pocket and slipping on the headphones, welcoming the loud bass line that bombarded him once he pressed play. He allowed a smirk to play on his lips, singing along in his mind to the song.

"-I still don't know why you're…you're dating _him_!" She whispered icily, sending a glare towards the back of Envy's head. Ed sighed, expecting this much would come from his childhood friend.

"Winry-" Ed started, before getting cut off.

"I mean, jeez! Look at him! He's fucking crazy! Don't you remember all those fights you two got into in school!? You both were suspended! And I had to go through two **months** without you!" The girl ranted, ignoring Ed.

"Winry." Ed said again, speaking a bit louder.

"-And didn't you say that you'd rather die than be anywhere near him!? I don't understand how you two got together anyway. You both hated each other a **lot**. And not to mention _I _hate him."

"**Winry!**" Ed yelled, Winry 'meeping' at Ed's tone of voice. "_First_ of all, I know all of this, and so does Envy. But do you remember that year I was in summer school? Well, yeah. So was he. It was there we both realized the other didn't suck as bad as our original outlooks. And I really don't know how we got together, it just _happened_. And really, Winry?" He said sighing. "Because _you _hate him, that means I can't date him?" Ed questioned the girl. Winry turned jerked her head to the side, sniffling slightly.

"Sorry, Ed…Does he at least make you happy?" She asked him, looking back into the boy's golden eyes. At the question, Ed snorted.

"If he didn't, would I be with him?" He questioned back, smirking slightly at her.

She rolled her eyes before answering. "Only god knows with you." She said letting out a giggle.

"_Anyway_" Winry started, "What would you and…Envy like this evening?" She asked, still disliking the taste the name leaves in her mouth.

"We'll get the usual, Win. And make sure mine doesn't have milk!" He said, blanching at the thought of the substance. Winry snorted.

"Please Ed, I think I know full well not to put milk in yours. I'll make it with water instead, even though it tastes _much _better with milk anyway," She smirked. "And if you'd drink milk, you probably wouldn't be so short!" She said grinning and patting the boy on the head.

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T BE SEEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE!" **Ed yelled, flailing his fists.

Envy's ears perked up, hearing one of his Chibi's many short rants, and figured he's see what exactly was going on. Kicking his feet off of the table, he stood up and stretched after pausing his music and pulling the headphones down so they were around his neck. He quickly made his way towards the counter, his target in his sight. In a matter of seconds his arms were wrapped around the blonds waist, earning a small gasp of surprise from his Chibi.

"Are we almost done here?" Envy whined, wiggling his ass in the air as he clung to his boyfriend.

Ed rolled his eyes at Envy's behavior, and saw Winry walk off to start on their drinks. "Yeah, she's going to make our drinks now. So we'll be leaving soon." He said.

"And what did you get me?" Envy asked curiously, still clinging onto the shorter boy.

"What do you think?"

"…Beer?"

"…Envy. We're underaged…not to mention we're at a **Café**!"

"Hot cocoa?"

"Of course." Ed said grinning.

"With extra whip cream, _right_?" Envy asked.

"I got us the usual, so yes." Ed replied.

'…YAY!" Envy yelled jumping up happily. " I haven't had chocolate in _forever_! And I have to give it to that Winry bitch-" Ed frowned at the nickname he seemed to give the female. "-she can make the **best** hot cocoa _anywhere_!" He finished, grinning happily.

"Thanks for the compliment, you Palmtree." Winry said grinning as she returned with two cups in hand, trying her best not to send a glare at Envy. Ed face-palmed at how his best friend, and his boyfriend insulted one another, but as long as his height wasn't being targeted, he didn't mind too much.

Winry looked at Ed. "And it will come out to~" She dragged out the 'to,' pressing buttons on the cash register. "Four dollars and~ fifty cents!!" She said grinning.

Ed pulled out his wallet, pulling out a five dollar bill and handing it to Winry, who took it and gave him two quarters back. "And there's your change!"

As Ed was paying for the drinks, Envy snatched his up and starting sipping the warm liquid. As the cocoa made its way over his tongue, he let out a moan and swallowed the rest, receiving weird looks from Winry, Ed, and some of the other customers.

"What…?" He grumbled before pointing at Winry. "This bitch can make some orgasmic hot cocoa, okay!?" He yelled taking another sip before storming out of the building as whispers filled the Café.

Ed rolled his eyes, thanking Winry before running off to catch up with his boyfriend.

* * *

Both made their way towards Ed's apartment, which was shared with his younger brother. They were both walking in silence, drinking their hot cocoa in peace.

"Have you ever tried hot cocoa with milk?" Envy asked absentmindedly.

"Ugh, hell no! I hate that shit!" Ed growled out, taking another sip of his cocoa.

"You should try some of mine!" Envy said grinning mischievously. Ed stared at him in both curiosity and fear. The look on Envy's face meant that he would either;  
A. Be forced into something he didn't want to do.

B. Be sexually harassed. Or

C. All of thee above.

…And by the way Envy's violet eyes glinted, he was **damn** positive it was C. And if that _was _the case, he was going to try his damn hardest to not get molested at 10 at night in the middle of a damn street.

So; he did what any logical person would do. Speed up his pace, answering Envy with a hasty "No."

The way Ed was acting made Envy grin like a cat.

And it was, indeed, time to play cat and mouse, and his prize would be his Chibi-chan. He quickly drank the rest of his drink, swallowing half of it before swiftly taking a hold of Edward's hand and flipping him around, kissing the blonde square on the lips, his tongue pushing into the other's mouth and his arms wrapping around Ed's waist.

Ed wasn't too surprised by Envy's attack, and the moment that Envy's lips were on his own, he gave up fighting, and allowed the other male entrance into his mouth. The taste of Chocolate and whip cream attacked his taste buds, and he had to admit, it was damn better than the cocoa that was made of water. He started to kiss him back, letting out a light gasp as a hand made it's way towards his ass and squeezing it lightly.

Envy grinned at Ed's response, and pulled away from the blond. "So, how did it taste?" He asked smiling down at him. Ed looked up at him with a flushed face.

"It was better than I expected.." He mumbled, barely audible to the human ear, but of course, Envy isn't a human, now is he?

He snickered, before kissing the blond on his forehead. "Maybe if you'd drink more, you'd grow a few inches!" Envy said before 'skipping' off laughing as he did so.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU WANT TO CRUNCH LIKE AN ANT!?**" The blonde screeched, running after Envy with an intention of beating the living shit out of him.

* * *

**A/N:** o3o; Well…here's my first ever FMA fic…- and half that shit actually happened to me at a Café with my friend…specially her yelling at the cashier saying that they made the most 'Orgasmic' Cocoa ever. And they seriously do. Seriously. They do. Now, I apologize if it seemed a bit rushed, or a bit OOC…^w^; And like…I really hope you guys like it. There shouldn't be any spelling errors, but if there are, I also apologize in advance. And thanks SO MUCH for reading my fic~

~STARS-Envy


End file.
